


So Tired

by Ishipit87



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit87/pseuds/Ishipit87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds Iris on the rooftop of Jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of how I would like Iris's POV to be portrayed. Special Thanks to SilverGlimmers for being my beta. She's amazing!

_“Your mother was a drug addict.”_

_“The perfect mother, the stories I made up for you. That is the mother you deserve.”_

Those words keep running through her head as she stands on the rooftop of Jitters looking over the city. Iris can’t believe her father lied to her for years. She can understand why he did it but that doesn’t mean that she is ok with it.

“Hey.” Iris turns around to see Barry standing behind her. Part of her hoped that he would find her here. She needs her best friend right now. She wants to tell him everything that she’s feeling but she’s afraid to do it. What if Barry gets upset knowing that both her parents are alive? What if he shuts down again and leaves her alone like he did last time? His mother is dead and his dad left him while both of her parents are alive and well. As much as she wants Barry’s support, she’s afraid that she’ll lose him to all the chaos going on around them. Deep down Iris knows that her Barry would never get upset about something like that. But right now, Iris isn’t sure what to feel anymore. It’s not fair how much pain both of them have experienced over the last six months. But she would rather bottle it up than have a repeat of the singularity fall out.

Iris gives Barry a small smile and looks down before crossing her arms trying to shut her feelings down so he won’t see.

“Please don’t.”

Iris looks up at him surprised.

“Iris, it’s ok to feel hurt, sad and angry with everything that’s going on. I will do my best to never shut you out ever again so please don’t do it to me. If this means you kicking, screaming and crying till your voice is hoarse or us building our late night fortresses and talking about anything and everything then so be it. But please don’t shut me out. Your voice deserves to be heard, so let it.”

Iris drops her arms along with her guard. Her face crumbles as her throat starts to burn and Barry suddenly looks blurry. One tear falls and others follow shortly after. “Barry…I can’t…I-“ her voice cracks as she tries to convey her feelings but the tears keep coming and she just can’t take it anymore.

Barry doesn’t have to use his speed to be in front of Iris in less than a second. He wraps his arms around her as they slowly fall to their knees on the roof. Barry picks Iris up and puts her in his lap. Iris tucks her face into his neck and just cries. Barry rocks her slowly as her body shakes and trembles from her weeping.

After a while Iris’s sobs slow down to just hiccups and sniffles. She feels a lot better after crying. The sadness is still there but right now all she feels is disappointment and anger. Iris’s voice is raw when she speaks again.

“You know before you went back to try and save your mom. I talked to my dad about mine. I told him that it’s too bad that you couldn’t go back in time and save my mom too. He didn’t even say anything.”

“Iris-“ 

“No Barry. I’m sick of all the lies. He’s lied to me, Eddie lied to me, YOU lied to me. I’m sick of EVERYONE lying to me! It’s funny how all of you wanted to keep me from getting hurt but it was you guys that caused me the most pain. I’m just tired of all of it. I deserve better than this. I want better than this.” Iris’s voice cracks again before a few more tears fell down her face.

Barry thought about offering Iris sweet words but what could he say? Everything Iris said is true and that made Barry want to curse everyone who hurt this beautiful woman in front of him, including himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. If you don't like it, please be nice about it. There is enough hate about this show going on right now.


End file.
